1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disposable liner for a vacuum cleaner with a dual inner and outer cyclones. In particular, the present invention relates to a liner that fits inside of the outer cyclone so that dirt separated from the airflow in both the inner and the outer cyclones is deposited in the liner. The liner is a unitary member preferably having a flexible container portion that lays over the inside of the outer cyclone. The container portion is bonded to a rigid receiver portion that seals with the inner cyclone and collects dirt from a cone opening through which separated dirt from the inner cyclone is deposited into the receiver portion. In this manner, when the cyclones become full of dirt and the vacuum cleaner is ready to be emptied, the operator can easily separate the inner cyclone from the outer cyclone, lift the liner out of the outer cyclone, replace a new liner and after positioning the inner cyclone in place, resume vacuuming. Finger projections can also be provided intermediate the seal between the receiver portion of the liner and the inner cyclone, and the cone opening, which extend from the outside wall of the cyclone to the base of the outer cyclone. The projections hold the flexible container portion on the base of the receiver so that the container portion of the liner is prevented from moving towards the cone opening to block the cone opening. In another embodiment, the container portion of the liner is a rigid disposable member bonded to the rigid receiver member. The rigid container portion can also provide the outer cyclone and can be bonded to the receiver portion as a disposable unit.
2. Prior Art
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,429 makes reference to a disposable liner provided for the low efficiency cyclone or outer cyclone. Cyclonic vacuum cleaning apparatus are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,062,870; 5,078,761 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/585,975, filed Sept. 21, 1990. Further, cyclonic vacuum cleaning apparatus are shown in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,573,236; 4,593,429; 4,571,772; 4,643,748; 4,826,515; 4,853,011 and 4,853,008.